Shinsuke Satoru
*This Article is under Construction, which means Shabih still intends to finish it. Shinsuke Satoru is a Soul Reaper who unknowingly gained Hollow powers due to his mysteriously obtained Inner-Hollow, making him a visored, who lives in the Human World after he leaves the The Soul Society, although he still works for the Soul Society, going there often, an completing missions, and generally, just helping out whenever they need his powers. He resides in Karakura Town, in his house. He uses a Gigai which is the same size and build as his normal body, which he can leave easily and enter Shinigami mode willingly, to enable him to partake in regular human activites. He was a former member of the 1st Division, he was the Third-Seated member, many years before he moved to the Human World (he moved there about one year before Ichigo meets Rukia Kuchiki). He has been defeating the Hollows which appear around his area as a regular Soul-Reaper would, which is easy due to the majority of them being weak Hollows not even at Gillian-Level, all of which are easily destroyed by his precisely-aimed Hado spells, not even needing the use of his Zanpakutou, he has only ever met Adjuchas-Level Hollows a few times and only encountered five Vasto-Lorde Level Hollow who were in a group. Appearance Shinsuke is a tall and muscular man, who wears a necklace of tomoe beads (in his Soul Reaper form). He has spiky black hair, fair skin and brown eyes. While in his human form, he looks like a regular teenager. When in his spiritual form, Shinsuke wears standard Shinigami attire with the addition of a strap across his chest. He carries his Zanpakuto in a similiar way to Ichigo Kurosaki. Personality Shinsuke's is usually seen as a jovial, stubborn, strong-willed and impulsive person, He attempts to maintain a "cool" image most of the time. He is shown as a deceptively cunning person. One aspect of his personality is, if somebody picks a fight with him, he can't help fighting back, but he has tryed to stop this and now is more intelligent with his actions. Despite this, he is shown to be compassionate and empathetic about others, as seen by him often soothing others when they become upset. Shinsuke is also a very capable student, ranked 1st in the Shinō Academy, when he used to go, graduating in one year. Shinsuke has some trouble with authority and traditional respect, often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names and saying "I don't see any point to it" when they ask him to be more respectful. He tends to follow only the rules which he deems "important" enough, despite being quite honourable. He has a habit of going over the top over things he is passionate about. Shinsuke has shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies, he is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies, he also expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. He is a very charismatic person over all, with unshakeable resolve and extreme determination. History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shinsuke was stated as one of the most powerful combatants at his rank in Soul Society when he was the Third Seat, he has advanced vastly in skill from that time, after training. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. Currently, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Shunpo (Hohō) Master: He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to easily catch up with Yoriuchi Shihoin in their training session. His skill in Shunpo is advancing at a similiar rate to his swordmanship, on a "learn as you go" training regimen, developing his skill by fighting rather than formal instruction. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpō technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Master Strategist, Tactician and Intellect: When it comes to battle, Shinsuke is an extremely perceptive and intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical skill. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. Master Manipulator: He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. Hakuda Master: He is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. His skills in this area have been seen to be so great, that he could defeat an opponent in one blow. He is training in the same way as his swordmanship and Shunpo, by fighting. Immense Spiritual Power: Shinsuke has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously monstrous, overpowering levels of finely-controlled spiritual power, well beyond other Shinigami. He is capable of defeating (without much effort) a Gillian-level Hollow with his Sealed Zanpakutō in one strike and destroying 10 low-level hollows in one second by simply releasing arrows made by his spiritual energy in multiple directions. His spiritual power is noted to be very dense. His spiritual power is so great, that even when he is worn out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively, being able to easily maintain his Bankai and his Zanpakutō's attacks. He has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks or act as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely, to great extent. He has also shown some excellent skill in channeling his spiritual power. He is able to hide his presence well. His Inner Hollow, being able to absorb a defeated Hollow's spiritual power, has absorbed so much that it is at Vasto-Lorde-Level. Shinsuke, having fully mastered and became one with his Inner Hollow, has had an explosively substantial boost in his spiritual energy, due to his Inner Hollow's energy being combined with his own. This has made Shinsuke's spiritual power level on a whole new level, worlds apart from even some of the captain Shinigami. When he invokes his spiritual power, his eyes go very bright orange. Since he finished his training and even more so when he mastered his Full Hollow Form, most Shinigami and Humans are incapable of sensing his Spiritual Power unless he purposely lowers his power to allow them to interfere, in the same way that a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a third-dimensional being. When releasing his reiatsu with the intent to scare an enemy, his spiritual energy has been shown to be powerful enough to easily affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to sense a powerful prescence. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and fiery orange in color with the shape of an ethereal dragon . Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Shinsuke has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back some of his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Even without his Shinigami powers, Shinsuke has shown himself to be very strong. When he is in his Shinigami form, even more so in his Full Hollow Form, Shinsuke's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. Enhanced Speed: Even before learning Flash Steps, Shinsuke has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Shinsuke has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Immense Durability: Shinsuke has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a high level binding spell and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. When in his Shinigami form (even more so in his Visored form), Shinsuke's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Shinigami effortlessly. It was stated by Rukia Kuchiki to him that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Shinsuke is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami. Advanced Growth Rate: One of Shinsuke's most astounding abilities, is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. At an early stage of his Shinigami Education, he began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct, as he proved he can use spirit ribbons. Another example of his growth rate is the amount of time he took to learn the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara that was originally intended for three days). Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Shinsuke was also shown able to greatly increase the time he could maintain his Hollow mask from a few minutes (12 minutes) to considerably longer amounts of time, while training by himself, using a method he devised. He is also capable of completing Jinzen within roughly 2 months. Kidō Master: Shinsuke is extremely proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation, to such extent that he can use Kido as a primary combat form in a battle, which far surpasses the lower-level Kido users who can only use it as an occasional surprise attack. Shinsuke has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. Shinsuke has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, though the Hadō spell did require an incantation to ensure the spell was powerful enough to accomplish Shinsuke's goal. He has also shown himself capable of creating unique high-level Kidō that can remain undetected until the trap is sprung and be used in sync with each other to activate in a chain reaction. *'Senkaimon' *'Garganta' (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): The technique allows one to move between dimensions (i.e. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Shinsuke has demonstrated the ability to use the technique profficiently. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He has such skill in this that, he can use it without the incantation. 'Tamashī no kengen' (literally "Soul Manifestation") Tamashi no Kengen, is Shinsuke's new method of combat, and is used when he releases his sword, his zanpakuto no longer releases as before. His sealed form of his zanpakuto is the same as it previously was but when it is released, he uses Tamashi no Kengen instead of Bankai or Shikai. The level at which his power is depends on how much of his power he releases, which he can freely control, when against strong enemies, he uses his full power. Soul manifestation literally invokes and manifests all of his soul's powers at once, and his inner powers. His Shinigami abilities are usable and so are his Hollow (visored) abilities. This has been confirmed to be his and his zanpakuto's final form, although this form is improving as he uses it more. When entering this form, similar to his bankai, he has the powers of his shroud, but the shroud becomes part of him and his sword and occasionally orange spiritual energy that looks like steam emerges from Shinsuke's body in this form. His inner hollow no longer absorbs anymore hollows and has fused with his soul, his zanpakutou spirit has also fused with his soul so his zanpakuto is literally a manifestation of his own spiritual energy. If the sword is damaged at all it remakes itself as it was previously when he pours his spiritual energy into it, but this is risky as he is very vulnerable to attacks as all his energy is focused on remaking it. All his spiritual energy is released in this mode, so it is greater than it was before. His strength, speed, durability and elemental manipulation has improved. His sword, at will, can be surrounded by flame and lightning and electricute and burn what it touches. His sword's cutting power is dramatically increased. Healing He can use his spiritual energy to heal him quickly if he focuses it, but this is risky because it takes a long time to focus the energy and during that time he is vulnerable and with no spiritual energy increasing his durability, so he can be hurt easily. Outside of battle this can be used easily and can heal others. Sun Dragon Piercer He can use his signature attack in this mode, it is drastically strengthened and can seriously harm foes and the shcokwave can destroy the environment around him. He can change the shape of the attack to an extent. Cero It is similar to before, but much stronger. Shinsuke gathers energy at his palm, either at his index fingers or at the end of his sword. Bala Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"). Shinsuke can fire orange Bala blasts from his fists, which are much weaker than Cero blasts, but are much faster. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession. He has access to all of his previous Zanpakuto abilities, but they are much stronger. 'Zanpakutō' Ryūjin (龍神, "Dragon God") is a dual-elemental type Zanpakuto (being able to masterfully utilize fire and thunder). In its sealed form, Ryūjin takes the appearance of a standard katana with a very dark purple handle and a rectangular hand guard. Its power is so great that even the high ranked (above Fifth Seats) Shinigami are afraid of it even in its sealed form, it was powerful enough to easily defeat a Adjuchas-class Menos and many lesser Hollows, completely blocking a Cero from the former. According to Shinsuke, Ryujin is a'' Zanpakutō which continually changes'', meaning its powers change and get stronger as Shinsuke's power changes and gets stronger, as Zanpakuto's are manifestations of a Shinigami's soul. Now that his Inner Hollow has fused with his Zanpakuto, his Hollow powers are also used when invoking his Zanpakuto. He no longer uses Bankai or Shikai and when releasing his sword he uses Tamashi no Kengen ("Soul Manifestation") Shikai: Ryujin is on a sheath and held on his back. It is average sized. The release command for his Zanpakutou is: Dominate the battlefield, Ryujin!. Shikai Special Ability: Ryujin can be used for a variety of different combat styles. *Sun Dragon Piercer (Nichiryū piasa, "日龍ピアサ"): At the instant of the slash, Shinsuke channels his spiritual energy into Ryujin, who absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then making it fly forward. This slash usually takes the form of a orange crescent moon or in the shape of an orange wave, although he can easily change the shape and intensity (being able to make it weaker if need be). The Sun Dragon Piercer is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction, being powerful enough to counter a powerful Cero. Shinsuke has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks, slashing it and creating a wheel to block attacks or break free of something or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. It is his most used attack. It is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Shinsuke expels more spiritual energy into it. Shinsuke can manipulate the direction, size, shape, and density of the blasts; when combined with his superior intellect, many opponents are unable to keep up with the several applications made with this technique. The waves possess great power and can easily crush through Hueco Mundo towers, he was able to destroy several towers with a single wave, without even calling the name of the attack. He can also keep Sun Dragon Piercer within Ryujin to augment his sword swings to immense extent. *Bind, Ryujin!: This technique condenses the energy generated by Ryujin into the form of a tangible black and orange net, generated from the blade length and simply thrown over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Ryujin. The net further binds and restricts an opponents movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow. *Disperse, Ryujin!: This technique is used by Shinsuke to negate weaker water-based attacks by using his spiritual powers in combination with his masterful fire manipulation to boil off a small amount of the water. It is more effective in Bankai. *Conduct, Ryujin!: This technique is, like disperse, used to negate water-based attacks, but "conduct" electricutes the opponent, due to waters conductivity of electricity (thunder). It is used by Shinsuke by using his spiritual powers in combination with his masterful lightning manipulation, to form powerful lightning. It is more effective in Bankai. *Combust, Ryujin!: Upon using the Binding technique Shinsuke stabs the net generated by Binding, with the tip of Ryujin creating orbs of fire and lightning along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading toward the intended target that is bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target it creates a tremendously large and devastating explosion. *Fire Manipulation *Lightning Manipulation Bankai: Kage Ryujin ("Shadow Dragon God"): It causes the blade to change to its final form, which is a shrink from the Shikai form, the blade itself can endure even some of the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking an d deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. The main effect of activation however, is the armour formed upon activation, Shinsuke used to be surrounded by a small dragon-shaped shroud of extremely powerful lightning and fire (that can effect the surrounding area) which he is in complete control of, and he is surrounded by a huge amount of his spiritual pressure and energy. This Bankai armour is very powerful, granting many abilities like: hyper-speed combat (allowing him to fight at extremely high speeds), increased power of his attacks, the ability to fly at high speeds, enhanced strength and a powerful shield, which can block powerful attacks. This same form is not used anymore as, Ryujin, being a continually-changing type of zanpakuto, has changed so it now activates the compacted form which is vastly more powerful (see below). Bankai Special Ability: Ryujin's Bankai grants him several abilities (but it is mainly used for melee combat). *'Enhanced Sun Dragon Piercer: Kage Ryujin '''retains the use of Sun Dragon Piercer and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a orange outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Shinsuke retains the ability to keep Sun Dragon Piercer within Ryujin to augment his sword swings, in Bankai the blade becomes even more augmented. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': His new speed is so great, that it also vastly enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. He also gains the ability to fly at amazingly high speeds. *'Enhanced Strength:' His Bankai vastly enhances his naturally great strength. The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows him to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. His strength has increased to the point where a single swing of his sword can effortlessly fell a mountain. He is able to break through a fully-powered '#90. Hadō''' Kurohitsugi spell with his bare hand. After his training in the Dangai Precipice World, his strength has increased even more. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His reiatsu is so intense as well as thick and heavy that it can affect Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with an orange outline. It has come to a point where the orange-outlined black energy emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his violet-white aura. Ever since Shinsuke defeated his inner Hollow and affirming his place as a Visored, he produces a black aura with an orange outline that surrounds him as he initiates Bankai, rather than a violet-white aura that shoots high into the sky. After his Training in the Dangai Precipe World, his ability to sense Reiatsu has vastly increased. *'Enhanced Disperse and Conduct': Both these techniques now are more effective and able to affect slightly stronger water-based attacks. *'Enhanced Binding and Combust: '''The black and orange binding net is now stronger and able to hold more effectively. *'Enhanced Fire Manipulation''' *'Enhanced Lightning Manipulation' New Form: 'This ability causes the regular huge shroud to be compacted down to a much, much smaller form which still fully covers him, when Bankai is activated. This makes it a lot easier to control. This form makes it a lot more powerful as the spiritual energy, the lightning and the fire are more compacted, easier to control and concentrated. The enhanced physical capabilities the original shroud grants are improved in this form (this being his Bankai's final and most powerful form. This form changes the appearance dramatically, with the shroud looking a lot more dragon-like, with Shinsuke gaining dragon wings made of spirit energy on his back, a dragon tail of spiritual energy, a dragons head made of spirit energy and many other dragon features, and large amounts of fire and lightning emnating from his body. Due to his Zanpakuto continually changing, this form is now made upon activation of Bankai instead of the original form. *'Lightning and Fire Bolts: In this form he is able to fire many tiny bolts of fire and lightning, which are shown to be quite effective on some enemies. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': The fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Kage Ryujin at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. *'Enhanced Shielding:' This shroud has been shown to be able to block poison (or Poisonous Gas) from penetrating his body, with the poison being repelled (by Shinsuke controlling the spiritual energy surrounding him to destroy the poisonous gas) by the shroud's components (spiritual energy, fire and lightning). He can also solidify a part to shield himself from some strikes or all to create a dome to protect him (and/or someone else he chooses to protect) from everything outside, although this takes up a considerable amount of spiritual energy. 'Hollowfication' Shinsuke's mask used to manifest itself as what looks like a horned demon-like face whenever Shinsuke drew power from it. With the mask in place, Shinsuke's eye irises become yellow, he has horizontal bar-like pupils, he has black scelera and pupils, his voice also has a very slight hollow echo to it. He now has mastered his Visored form (he has full control over his Hollow) to such extent that he can use his hollow's powers in conjunction with his shinigami powers without changing form from his normal shinigami form, physical appearance or donning his hollow mask, while still being able to fight using the full power of his mask. His Inner Hollow and his Zanpakuto have both fused together so when he is using his Zanpakuto it also uses his Hollows powers to augment its strength and he can use his Hollow abilities and his regular abilities. His Inner Hollow has the ability to absorb a defeated Hollow's spiritual energy and make it his own (truly giving him the abilites of both a Shinigami and a Hollow) after the Hollow has been defeated by Shinsuke, similiar to how Menos absorb each other's spirit energy, except that Menos eat each other and combine, whereas his Inner Hollow absorbs only the other hollow's Spirit Energies and isn't made up of more than one hollow. This allows his Inner-Hollow to evolve into a Menos-Level Hollow if he gets enough energy (it is currently at Vasto-Lorde-Level, but the Mask had remained the same as when he first became a Visored, but slightly more skull-like and sinister), giving Shinsuke's Visored form a large increase in power (even most of the Arrancar and some of the Espada's hollow powers are considerably weaker than Shinsuke's). Shinsuke, now has an inner hollow that has absorbed so much spiritual power of Hollows that it is even slightly beyond vasto-lorde-class . Power Augmentation: Shinsuke's Hollow powers augment his Shinigami powers whenever he is using his Zanpakuto, giving him an increase in both strength and speed. *'Augmented Sun Dragon Piercer': While using his Zanpakuto which by default also uses his hollow powers, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Sun Dragon Piercer has became drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai, his Sun Dragon Piercer is stated to be his ultimate attack. Shinsuke's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Sun Dragon Piercer itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. In his short fight with Ulquiorra Cifer, Ulquiorra said its destructive power is easily stronger than even the Cero Oscuras, due to Shinsuke's inner hollow's total spiritual energy and Shinsuke's regular spiritual energy combined being truly powerful. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': The spiritual power Shinsuke possesses has became greater than before. His reiatsu can be sensed from far away. Ryuken Ishida, a Quincy who is an expert at sensing reiatsu, noted that the density of Shinsuke's spiritual power (even when he was holding some back) was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu, he commented: "It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's so dense and heavy can it even be called spiritual energy? ''". When using his full reiatsu only captain-level or higher opponents can hope to fight him and counter his huge reiatsu. *'Enhanced Strength': Shinsuke gained an in crease in strength. His blade's own force has became truly formidable. He was shown strong enough to block several high-level (above 90) binding Kidō, and also effortlessly cutting through the body of an Espada's ''hierro without needing his own spiritual force behind it. Using his sword, with only a a light swing, not even directed at the mountain created a shockwave that was sufficient enough to easily level the mountain. *'Enhanced Speed': Shinsuke’s already formidable speed is enhanced , able to move large distances in an instant as if to displace himself. His Flash-Steps' speed has also been immensely and vastly enhanced. He can catch up with any opponent he faces.Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Shinsuke's leg speed allows him to even without flash step, move fast enough to quickly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent. *'Enhanced Durability': His durability is now increased due to his Hollow powers being combined with his Sword. *'Enhanced (both the old (not used anymore) and the compacted form of) Bankai Armour:' His new enhanced-form allows him to fight at higher speeds than the old Bankai form, and he has enhanced the power of his elemental attacks which use the shroud to shoot fire and thunder at the opponent, he now also has faster flying speeds than normal, tremendously more strength than normal and a vastly more powerful shield than normal. *'Enhanced Fire Manipulation': He is able to easily and effectively manipulate fire, being able to use it to boil off water attack and even manipulate fire generated by opponents to an extent. *'Enhanced Lightning Manipulation': He is able to easily and effectively manipulate lightning, being able to use it to conduct lightning through a water attack and effectively counter it and deal damage to the opponent and manipulate lightning generated by opponents to an extent. Telekinesis: Shinsuke is now able to call Ryujin back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. His Variation of the Cero: Shinsuke gathers energy at his palm, either of his index fingers or at the end of his sword. He then releases a powerful black Cero with a gold outline, with an extremely wide arc and devastating force, to the extent that it is capable of disturbing the very fabric of space (similar to the Gran Rey Cero). It appears as an immensely powerful and huge, gold outlined version of the Cero Oscuras. He has been seen being able to fire it at any stance, with devestating speed. Bala: Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") is a technique (that is normally used by Arrancar but can be used by Visored who have good control over spiritual energy) that hardens the user's Reiatsu and releases it like a swift blast of spiritual energy. Shinsuke can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which are much weaker than Cero blasts, but are much faster. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession. Ability similar to Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Shinsuke has been shown to be have an ability similar like the Hierro of the Arrancar. Maybe due to the fact that his spiritual power is highly compressed (like that of an Arrancar). After his training in the Dangai, his normal (which now includes his Hollow powers) Bankai-Enhanced strength and durability already allows him to grab hold of a lieutenant's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force even though that force was capable of doing damage to the surrounding area. High-Speed Healing: His Hollow powers are known to increase his healing speed dramatically.